Love Hurts
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: Kagome and Kouga begin to talk over the internet, and despite their age difference, they decide to meet up and end up in a steamy night. From then on, they become close and end up dating, but the relationship isn't that blissful story all girls wish for, quite the opposite actually. In the meantime, long time friend, Inuyasha, wishes he could be the one to make her happy again.
1. Dooms Day

**Hi guys! I am BACK! I left for way too long, my life caught up with me and I barely had anytime to myself… Thus the life of a University student! I'm not too sure how many of my fans are still around, but I'm hoping that some of you are! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new story :) Oh and this is going to be rated M ;) And like most of my stories, based in Canada!**

Chapter 1 – Dooms Day

_I can't believe I'm doing this…. I just can't believe I'm doing this… _

Kagome heavily breathed in and out to keep herself calm and to keep her anxiety down. Her hands clutched the steering wheel as she watched for a set of headlights to turn down the road she was sitting on. When a set of lights finally turned onto the road, her heart nearly stopped.

_This is it, I'm gonna meet this random guy off the internet…_

Kagome's nerves and excitement took over all at once as the vehicle neared the house she was parked beside. When the vehicle finally came close enough, she could see his face and her heart raced.

_He's so hansom! But his truck… it's an old Ranger piled with all his stuff in it… Is he really as well off as he said he was?_

Kagome took one last deep breath before she got out of the truck shortly after he did. With her heart beating faster than it ever had, she approached the man.

"Kagome! How are you?!" the man asked and extended his arms out for a hug.

"I'm doing pretty good Kouga, yourself?" she replied and nervously accepted his gesture.

"I'm a lot better now, want to come in?" he asked. She nervously agreed and followed him into his house.

Three days prior to this night, Kagome was just getting home from a long night at work. It was only a three hour shift, but with the lack of customers, it was the longest three hours of her life. On the bright side, it was Friday, and her father had left for the week to go moose hunting with his friends, and had left her his truck for transportation.

The second she got home, she ran into her room, got into her pyjamas, and then sat in front of the TV and logged onto Facebook. To her surprise, she had received a friend request.

"Kouga McCutcheon?" she said, wondering if she knew who he was. Kagome knew two girls with the same last name, whom she worked with, but this guy wasn't familiar at all. Although, her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to add him and see what happened.

Not too long after she accepted his friend request, he had sent her a message. She decided to ask how he knew her, and he said he's seen her at Giant Tiger, her work. From there, it didn't take long for them to take interest in each other. But then, the big question came.

**Kouga: So, how old are you? I'm 22.**

**Kagome: I'm 17…**

**Kouga: … Really?**

**Kagome: Yea…**

Kouga took a little bit longer to respond than he previously had, but eventually replied saying he's cool with it as long as they remained friends. Kagome completely agreed as she had no interest to date someone five years older than her.

And now, here she is, meeting him at his house in the middle of the night, on a school night, with no one home to know if she disappears. Yea, she realized that that was probably the dumbest decision she's ever made, but now it's too late. Here she was, standing inside his house. Backing out now would just look bad.

"Sorry it's not the cleanest," he began to say to break the ice. "I don't really live here anymore. I have some tenants moving in in a couple weeks so I can live in Sudbury."

Kagome looked around. There was a bad smell, the counters looked slightly sticky, the place was dusty. "It's not that bad." Yea right.

Kouga grabbed a cloth and ran it under hot water, then washed the kitchen table. "I'm having a tea, would you like some? Or coffee maybe?"

"I'm alright, I'll be awake all night." She slightly laughed as a response.

"Nothing wrong with that." He gave a flirty wink as he grabbed a mug out of the microwave. They both sat down at the table and started to talk. At first it was a bit awkward because of Kagome's shyness, but soon Kouga was able to make her feel comfortable and they began to talk like two friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

All Kagome could think about was how much she wished he was a couple years younger. He is so hansom, and so easy to get along with. Sure he didn't make a great impression with his truck, or house… But how many 22 year olds actually own a house? Not too many, so it could be a good thing. And like he said, he hasn't been living here.

Kouga slowly stood up when he was done his tea and stretched his back like he was in pain. "My back hurts so much from work today…" he groaned.

"Lots of lifting?" she asked, as he had told her he's in construction.

"No from standing all day, I was flagging." He sighed. "I can't wait till someone hires me for truck, I'm getting tired of doing simple jobs."

"I know how you feel." She replied, thinking of her own job. She had been there for almost three years and she still does the same thing she's done since she first started.

After Kouga washed his mug, he turned around as he stretched his back again. In mid-stretch, Kagome noticed a little smirk form on his face.

"I could really use a massage right now." He said to her.

"I've been told I'm good at massages." She said as a joke, but then she realized she might have gotten herself into an awkward situation.

"Oh really, eh?" Kouga said as his smirk grew bigger. "Can I be the judge of that?"

Yup… She got herself into an awkward situation…Well there's no turning back now. He decided to lead her into his bedroom, and he took his shirt off. When Kagome saw his body, she caught her breath. He has nice body, and a big dragon tattoo on his back, a Browning tattoo on his chest and a cross tattoo on his arm. Kagome is a sucker for tattoos.

Kouga lay down on his stomach on the bed, and Kagome took a big gulp as she climbed on and sat on his lower back. With shaky hands, she began to massage his back. She eventually became a little bit more comfortable with it, but still was quite nervous.

"That was pretty good." Kouga said after a little while and Kagome quickly got off of him. "Your turn?" he asked. Kagome agreed and she lay on her stomach, although she had kept her shirt on. Kouga ran his hands under her shirt, but left it on. The massage didn't last too long before his hands started to wander down to her lower hips. Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she couldn't help but let out a loud scream.

Kouga, startled, quickly got off of her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Kagome replied as she panted. "I'm really ticklish on my hips…"

"Oh really, eh?" he said, with a big smirk formed on his face. Kagome now knew she was probably in trouble…

Kouga pounced at her and began to tickle her sides and hips. Kagome lost control of her body, and all she could do was laugh and scream. This went on for about two minutes before he had gotten her on her back, with him on top of her. Kouga stopped and their eyes locked together.

Their hearts pounded. Kouga in excitement, and Kagome in nerves. And then, he dived in for a kiss.

Once Kagome had registered what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It didn't take too long for Kouga to start rubbing himself against Kagome, and her eyes shot wide open.

_It's HUGE! Jesus… Good thing I'm not a virgin… He better have a condom tho!_

"Are you horny?" he asked, as it is obvious that he is. Kagome gave him a silent, but obvious reply. Her smile said it all.

_God dammit, I feel like a slut. But he is so hard to resist!_

"Do you have a condom?" Kagome asked before they went any further.

Kouga pulled away from the kiss. "No, I don't."

"Well I guess it's not our lucky night." Kagome replied, quite disappointed.

Kouga got off and lie down beside her, then put his arm out and invited her to cuddle with him. "Smart girl, I like that."

"So what happened to just being friends?" she asked out of curiosity.

Kouga smiled. "You're pretty awesome to pass up, plus you'll be 18 in a few months. And you're pretty cute." He smiled at her.

Kagome smiled, happy that he wasn't just looking for sex after all. They lay there in silent for a few minutes before Kouga started to unzip his pants.

"I'm not doing anything without a condom." Kagome repeated.

"I know, just touch it." Kouga smirked and Kagome's jaw nearly dropped when she saw just how big it really is. "Touch it." He repeated.

Kagome hesitated for a second, but reached out her hand to grab his large shaft. She could barely believe what she was doing. Kouga smiled and put his hand over hers, then got her to rub her hand up and down. Kagome started to breathe harder, and she was starting to really wish he had a condom. Kagome's ex, Hojo, and the only guy she's been with, wasn't even close to being this big, and she was curious to see how it would feel. Unfortunately, that won't happen.

Kouga then reached over to Kagome and snuck his hand down her pants. Before Kagome could even say anything, she threw her head back in a moan. The motions Kouga made around her clit made her grab on tighter to his shaft as she rubbed her hand up and down.

"Take your pants off and we'll 69." Kouga winked. Kagome thought for a second. Sure she's not a virgin, but had never given oral before, let alone do 69. There is a first time for everything tho…

The excitement and arousal took over her and she did as he requested. It didn't take long for Kouga to make Kagome weak in the knees. He knew what he was doing. This intimidated Kagome even more with her first time giving head. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dove in.

Kagome quickly realized that giving oral isn't as bad as she had thought, it was quite enjoyable actually. Kagome bobbed her head up and down, slid her tongue around his shaft, careful not to touch it with her teeth.

Kouga pleased Kagome for a few minutes until she finally came. Soon after Kouga came as well. Kagome had managed to get most of the cum in her mouth, but did get some in her hair. She then quickly rolled over onto her back so she could catch her breath.

_I cannot believe I just did that! Kagome what got into you!?_

"You like that?" Kouga asked as he caught his breath, a huge smirk forming across his face. Kagome was only able to nod, having no idea what to say. She felt stupid but good at the same time. They laid there for a bit longer before Kouga's phone went off. He answered it, and it sounded like he was talking to a woman.

Kouga let out a sigh when he got off the phone. "That was my step mother. This place isn't exactly the best place to live right now so they're expecting me to show up." He laughed and got up to put his clothes on. Kagome quickly got up as well.

"Sorry to run this visit short." He said as they both headed towards the door and he laughed. "This looks pretty bad, getting some action and then leaving right away."

Kagome laughed. "It's ok, your parents are wondering where you are. I enjoyed meeting you."

Kouga's smirk grew even bigger. "Oh it was my pleasure."

Kagome's face turned bright red and Kouga laughed. He gave her one last hug before walking outside. They then said their goodbyes and Kagome got in her dads truck and took off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT KAGOME?!" she screamed at herself as she tried getting some cum out of her hair. "I'm so stupid…"

~X~

Oooh pretty exciting for the first chapter eh? I thought I owed you guys something good for leaving for so long :) And hmm why did I title this Dooms Day? We shall see in the future…. Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my latest story :) Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. A Second Encounter

Chapter 2 – A Second Encounter

Waking up this morning had never been such a difficult task. Kagome had stayed up way to late last night, but it was worth it, well was it? Kagome felt awful and great at the same time. She had never been pleased like that in her life, but at the same time it was probably a one night stand and she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear from him again.

Kagome thanked the lord for having her father's truck this morning, happy she didn't have to walk to school. She decided to grab a small coffee on her way to school in order to wake herself up a little bit. Kagome soon got to school, put her backpack and coat in her locker and headed up to her first class.

"You look tired." Inuyasha, someone Kagome had been friends with since grade 9, commented.

"I was up late last night doing homework." She lied.

"You, do homework?" Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he laughed. "Come on Kagome I know you better than that."

Kagome only rolled her eyes and decided to keep her mouth shut. She isn't the most pleasant person when she hadn't gotten very much sleep. Kagome quickly drank her coffee while she waited for her teacher to open the door for class.

"Miss is a little late today." Kagome said between sips, and Inuyasha agreed. It wasn't usual for Miss Schouten to be late. The two chatted for a little bit before their teacher finally arrived.

"I'm sorry guys, my husband's truck wouldn't start. We had to get our neighbour to boost us." Miss Schouten apologized as she unlocked the door, nearly out of breath.

"Well, that's what you get for buying a Ford." Kagome joked.

"Oh hey now..!" Inuyasha replied, obviously insulted by the comment.

"Guys, please don't start…" Miss Schouten begged but was left unheard as they entered one of their famous debates.

The two best friends yelled at each other until their classmates started to enter the room. They figured it was probably the best time to shut up.

"Inuyasha, I don't even know why you fight with her." One of the students said. "You never win."

Inuyasha only grumbled and crossed his arms as some of their friends laughed. Once they settled down, Kagome checked her phone again. To her dismay, still no texts from Kouga. Figures…

The day went by quick, and Kagome was now in her art class. Inuyasha had spare so he decided to hang out with her. Kagome's art teacher is pretty laid back about students coming to visit as long as they didn't make a disturbance.

The project Kagome is currently working on is their Pop Art piece, which is a 3D piece of something in the pop culture. Kagome decided to make a giant anger bird. She had blown up a giant balloon for the body and now she had to plaster it.

"Inuyasha, any chance you can hold this so it's easier for me?" she asked as she placed her phone, facing up, on the table. Inuyasha held the balloon for her as she started to plaster it.

"So, you know that Kikyo girl?" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head. "She's pretty cute, eh?"

"Yea she's pretty." Kagome responded, trying to concentrate on her angry bird. "You like her?"

"Uh, no…" Inuyasha slightly blushed and Kagome shook her head. "Why does it matter anyways? I don't stand a chance. She's slept with a shit ton of guys and I haven't even had my first kiss."

"You don't want someone like that anyways," Kagome began. "It means she's a slut and she would probably cheat on you."

Inuyasha laughed. "I don't wanna date her, just sleep with her."

Kagome shook her head.

"What? You know what sex feels like so you have no idea how I feel!"

"I was a virgin once too you know." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha didn't really have a reply. The balloon was starting to get heavy from all the paper and glue and now his arm was getting tired.

A little while later, Kagome's phone vibrated. Since she was so concentrated on what she was doing, she didn't notice, but Inuyasha did. "Who's Kouga?"

Kagome practically froze. "Um, what?"

"He texted you," Inuyasha began with a smirk. "Hey sexy, how are you? With a winky face!" he whispered as most people in this school are pretty nosy.

"Inuyasha, put my phone down!" She commanded, but couldn't do anything as her hands are full of glue. Inuyasha didn't listen, he only opened the conversation between them to see who exactly this is.

"You went over to his house last night? In the middle of the night?!"

"Inuyasha, quit it!" she half yelled as her face started to blush.

"You got some action last night didn't you?!"

"I'm going to kill you…" Kagome growled at him with her teeth clenched, and just before Inuyasha could respond, the balloon he was holding exploded. Kagome fell into fits of laughter when she saw Inuyasha's face covered in glue. "That's what you get for snooping through my phone!"

"Shut up…" Inuyasha huffed.

School finally came to an end, and Kagome was finally able to answer Kouga's text. Apparently he is coming to Espanola again tonight and he wants to meet up. Kagome is beyond shocked! But, she's pretty excited too. She also hoped that this time he would have a condom in case something happened again.

As soon as Kagome got home, she hopped in the shower so she would smell nice and fresh for when she went over to Kouga's house tonight.

_Why am I trying so hard? This is probably a one time thing. I doubt we're going to end up together…_

Kagome's thoughts were all over the place. Kouga is such a good looking guy, and he's such a sweetheart, but he's also made a bad impression with his truck being loaded with his belongings.

After she got out of the shower, she made supper so she could let her hair air dry. It usually turned out a lot better if she didn't blow dry it. Unfortunately, once she was done cooking, Kagome could barely eat because of the knot formed in her stomach from excitement. Damn her nerves.

Kagome managed to eat a little bit of food and she went off to her bedroom. She took her time to fix the waves in her hair, making sure it was perfect. She then moved onto her makeup, making sure she didn't miss anything. Her eyeliner was perfectly lined and she didn't miss an eyelash with her mascara. Once Kagome was satisfied with her look, she decided to go for a little drive to calm her nerves.

She took a ride to her camp, her favourite place to be. Normally Kagome would go for a boat ride but now that its mid October, it was a bit too cold to go. After sitting in the truck, watching the lake for a little while, Kagome took a deep breath and checked her phone. She had received a text from Kouga about ten minutes ago saying he was on his way to Espanola. With a smile, she replied saying she would meet him at her house once again. After taking a few more minutes to calm down her excited nerves, she returned back to town.

Kagome soon arrived at his house about fifteen minutes before he was expected to arrive, so she listened to some tunes while she waited. Not too long later, a familiar set of headlights turned down the road straight into the driveway. It almost felt like last night again, when they first met. Kagome took a calming breath and got out of the truck.

"Kagome, how are you?" Kouga said with a dirty smile.

Kagome felt a spark down below the second he smiled. He's so hansom. "I'm doing pretty good." She replied and returned a sweet smile. Kouga led her inside and asked if she would like a coffee or tea once again. She thanked him but said no. Even though she may be up a little late again tonight, she doesn't need to up all night.

They didn't talk for too long before Kouga's cell phone went off. He sighed and put it on speaker phone since he was drinking his tea.

"Are you coming over again tonight?" a female voice asked once again.

"Yea, that crazy chick kicked me out, so I'm going to be staying at your place until I find a new place." Kouga said, and whispered that that is his step mother.

"Okay, well there's a plate of food in the fridge waiting for you. I'd hurry up before your father eats it though." She laughed as an offended voice yelled at her. "How much longer until you're home? Your brother said he saw your truck and someone elses truck at your place."

"I have a girl over." Kouga answered like it was normal, and Kagome froze from embarrassment. Kouga smiled when he noticed that.

"Well make sure you wear a condom." His step mother said and Kagome's face turned bright red. "And we don't want to meet this one unless you decide to get married, got it?"

"Yea yea…" he replied, knowing that his past just got revealed.

"I mean it, we're all sick of meeting girls every month. We become friends and then they're gone."

Kouga sighed as Kagome's face turned skeptical. "I'll see you guys in an hour or so."

His step mother snorted. "Okay I'll see you in five minutes."

_Okay… What in the fuck did I just hear? He talks to his step mother about his sex life… And he introduces girls to them every month? Who is this guy?_

"Sorry about that…" Kouga said as he hung up his phone.

"It's okay…" Kagome said, all of a sudden sounding very nervous and unsure.

"Okay, about the introducing girls to my parents every month," Kouga started, knowing that this was probably a HUGE turn off. "I have bad luck with girls. I always seem to find bitches."

"Oh…" Kagome said as she thought about whether or not she should believe him. "Well, I'm definitely not one of those bitches." She smiled.

_What did I just do?_

Kouga smiled back. "Well so far you seem like a sweetheart." He said, making Kagome blush.

"And what about this crazy chick that kicked you out?" Kagome had to ask. There isn't anything she can let slide by.

"I was paying this girl 50$ a week to sleep on her couch. Since I'm still paying the bills on this house and work has been tight, I haven't had much money. But as soon as my tenants move in I'll be able to get a decent apartment." Kouga had explained.

_Well, that sounds like a pretty good explanation right? Most people getting into tight situations like this. At least he's not sleeping in his truck._

They continued to talk, and Kagome made sure to ask him questions about his life this time. She wants to make sure that she's not getting herself into trouble.

It didn't take long after that for Kouga to pull another one of his smooth moves and Kagome quickly found herself in the bedroom.

"Guess what I brought." Kouga winked as he pulled out a condom from his back pocket. Kagome smiled with a little chuckle.

xXx

**Bonjour everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's starting to get a little bit more intense eh ? Well I have a week and a half left of school, so hopefully I'll have enough time to keep this story up. I am planning on getting a full time job and I am taking a summer course during May and June so please be patient! If I get a lot of reviews it will give me motivation to update quicker! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. An Unrecognized Warning

Chapter 3 – An Unrecognized Warning.

_I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!_

Kagome ran out of Kouga's house the next morning and rushed to her house to get a clean change of clothes and hopefully get a shower in. After their steamy night, the two of them had accidently fallen asleep in each other's arms. Of course Kagome's alarm wasn't set, so she had woken up at five to eight. That was barely enough time to get ready if she had already been home. The worst part is, Kagome could barely walk from the pounding she had received last night.

Kagome felt bad for rushing out while Kouga was still asleep, but she had sent him a text message explaining that she had to rush to class. Once Kagome got home, she let her dog out for a pee (poor dog…) and ran straight into the shower, completely ignoring the pain in her lower body. At this point Kagome didn't care about having her hair and makeup done, she just doesn't want to smell like sex at school.

Once she was out of the shower, she only had twenty minutes to make it to class without being late. Kagome quickly dried her hair, although was left a bit wet when she brushed it. She then threw on her clothes and was able to at least apply some cover up. She bounded up the stairs and filled her dogs bowls full of food and water, let him back in, and went straight to school.

_As if you let yourself fall asleep at his place Kagome! You're better than this!_

Kagome was luckily able to find a spot to park on the side of the street that was just big enough for the half tonne truck to part in. Kagome then ran in the school and the music had just started playing, signalling they only had five minutes left to get to class. Kagome sighed in relief, she could easily make it to her locker and to class with ease and able to keep her pain to a minimal. Although, she was slightly limping.

As she walked in the class, no one noticed her sloppy appearance and the pain in her face, well except for Inuyasha of course. "Why the hell isn't your makeup or hair done?" he questioned her as she took a seat in front of him. It's not that Inuyasha expected woman to look their best at all times, it's just extremely unusual for Kagome to go out in public looking like this. And he was wondering why she was having a hard time walking.

"I over slept and my father is gone so he can't write me a note." Kagome answered him. Inuyasha decided not to ask any further questions, but once again this is very unlike Kagome. No matter how little sleep she gets, she's always on time for school, usually with more than enough time to spare. Inuyasha is starting to get worried.

Lunch time soon came and Kagome headed over to her mother's house to eat. Today, Inuyasha decided to join her. Kagome's mother's house is only a 5 minute walk from the school so it's where she's found every day. Kagome didn't like being at the school for lunch. The lunch room is always packed with rowdy, annoying teenagers who are always nosing into what other people are doing. Once you were done eating you either had the choice to walk around the halls a million times, like the rest of the school, or sit in the library at the computers. Kagome much preferred to eat while watching TV without gaining a headache, especially since her mother is at work during her lunch break.

"So," Inuyasha began and Kagome cringed as she unlocked the door. "Wanna tell me why you over slept?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Kagome snapped, her over tiredness taking over. Inuyasha knew not to take that as offence as he knows how crabby Kagome can get when she's tired.

"Well, it's unlike you Kagome. And yesterday, this random guy named Kouga messaged you saying you're sexy."

"Maybe I met a nice guy…" Kagome replied.

"Yea sure, but that's not my point. My point is you were over tired yesterday, and today you barely made it to class on time. I'm happy if you found a good guy, but I don't want him to become the focus of your life right now."

As irritating as Inuyasha was being for nosing into her business, she couldn't help but smile. All he is doing is being a protective brother. He's the brother Kagome could have had. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll kick my ass back into routine by tomorrow."

"Good." Inuyasha said as he starting sniffing around in the fridge. "You're a smart girl, don't throw away your senior year for some dude you don't even know you'll end up with. This is the year that counts, we're sending out our post-secondary school applications in a few months."

Kagome decided to make some Kraft Dinner as there was nothing else to cook. Of course, Kagome's cell phone was laying on the counter, unattended, and it went off. Inuyasha noticed the buzzing so he picked it up.

"No problem babe, you were fucken amazing last night. Winky face…" Inuyasha read the text out loud and Kagome's face turned bright red. "KAGOME!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT!" Kagome yelled as she swiped the phone out of his hand.

"So that's why you look like you're in pain when you walk!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh shut up…" Kagome said, obviously embarrassed. "Or no KD for you."

"Oh I don't know how I'll survive!" Inuyasha joked as Kagome threw a cloth at his face. "But in all seriousness, if you're going to jump into sex so quick just do me a favour and don't get an STD or have a baby. I'm not ready to be Uncle Inu yet."

Kagome snorted. "Don't worry, I won't have sex without a condom." Kagome is on birth control, but both her and Inuyasha know that she isn't consistent with taking the pill. Plus, they don't protect from STD's.

"Good." Inuyasha replied in approval.

School ended a few hours later, the day went by quick, and tonight she had to work. Kagome had gotten the dreadful 6 pm shift, which meant only three hours of work. Kagome, along with the rest of the students, feel like this shift is such a waste of time. Why not schedule a 4pm shift where they'd at least get five hours out of it. But no…

Kagome and Kouga had been texting all afternoon. Turns out today Kouga didn't have to work, lucky guy. Unfortunately Kagome cannot text while she's working so she said her goodbyes. She put on her corduroy pants on and the cotton black smock then headed to work. When she got there, she was pleased to see that Eri, her best friend, is working.

Kagome used to be really close with this girl Ayumi back in grade ten and eleven. But halfway through grade eleven, she had let her boyfriend treat Kagome like utter crap. At first she was putting up with it because Kagome knew the two of them wouldn't last but one day Kagome decided to get her nose pierced and chose a hoop for jewelry. Most people said it suited her well but apparently Ayumi and her boyfriend disapproved. Now, if they had simply said they didn't like it, that would have been fine, but the two of them bashed her on Facebook, saying that she looked stupid and no guy would look at her twice with that ugly thing on her face. Kagome then decided to tell them off on Facebook, and since then they hadn't talked. From that day on, Eri and Kagome had gotten close. As coworkers Kagome vented to her and that's how their friendship started.

"KA-GO-MEEEE!" a familiar voice yelled from the fitting rooms. Kagome smiled and said hi to Eri as she rushed to the back to punch in for her shift. On her way to the cash, she stopped by the fitting rooms to talk to her best friend as she had five minutes to spare.

Eri is a year older than Kagome, but had decided to take an extra year of high school to boost her marks up before applying to college. She's only a part time student at school so Kagome and Eri rarely cross paths. They mostly see each other at work since Eri spends a lot of her extra time with her boyfriend.

Speaking of that, Kagome almost decided to tell her about Kouga, but she figured now wasn't the time. Kagome is a very personal person, and likes to keep things private until she's 100% sure about it, even when it comes to her best friend.

It was unfortunately time for Kagome to head to cash for her long shift. Well sure it was only 3 hours long, but at this time of the year the store is pretty dead, and it only gets worse through the winter, except for holidays.

"So how's school going?" Isabelle, Kagome's favourite supervisor, asked as Kagome opened her cash.

"It's alright, nothing special yet. School only started a month ago."

"_Only_ a month ago?" Isabelle laughed. "Shouldn't you have at least one assignment yet?"

"So far nothing has been assigned." Kagome smiled, thankful for social sciences.

Nothing too much had happened throughout the past couple of hours. There was only 45 minutes left until closing came and Kagome had only cashed out about ten people. Well, it's better than doing nothing. Since it's almost time to close, Kagome decided it would be a good time to start doing the nightly clean.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed someone had entered the store. Thinking it was just a regular customer, she continued with her cleaning.

"Izzy, how are you?" a familiar male voice said. He must know Isabelle as he called her by her nickname.

"Hi Kouga!" Isabelle replied in her usual cheery voice and Kagome stood up stiff.

"Kouga?" Kagome said as she turned around, and that familiar sexy smirk crossed his face.

"Hey Kagome," he said after he gave Isabelle a hug. Isabelle loves hugs. "I noticed your truck so I thought I'd come by and say hi."

"My dad's truck." Kagome corrected him.

"Ah," Kouga said. "I was wondering how a grade 12 student was able to afford that. It's worth more than my little Ranger." Kouga laughed. Isabelle had to go to her cash to serve a customer, but still keept an eye on Kouga and Kagome, knowing this might not be a good thing.

"Well you gotta get something that's not a ford to start with." Kagome joked. It seemed that every time they saw each other, they got along better and better.

"So, this weekend, what are you up to?" Kouga asked as Kagome continued to clean. She needed to finish her job before she got in trouble.

Kagome thought for a second. "Nothing yet."

"Wanna go for a quad ride this weekend? I know you're into that stuff." He smiled.

"Uh oh…" Isabelle said to herself once the customer had left.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Kagome smiled. She hadn't gone quadding in ages.

"Okay, it's a date." He winked and soon left. Kagome couldn't help but feel happy and let a smile cross her face.

"A date?" Isabelle asked.

"Yea, I guess we're going on a date." Kagome smiled, happy that this sexy guy had asked her out, and to do something she enjoyed too! "How do you know Kouga?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"He dated my daughter when they were fifteen. They didn't get along too well, but he is a sweet boy." Isabelle said, unable to say the truth.

Kagome smiled even more. "That's great to hear! I'm really excited to go quadding with him now!"

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Isabelle smiled. Although Kagome failed to notice the smile wasn't genuine, it was more of a concerned reaction.

oOo

**Dafuq? I decided to get a head start on the third chapter and I ended up finishing it… Well I guess that's what happens when you're stuck at school from 10am-10pm -.- (yes, University can suck like that sometimes, but it has its upsides, no class on Fridays :D) But anyways, yea so I think this chapter came along much better than the last two. I really hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please review, PLEASE! I LOVE hearing what you guys think about it!**


End file.
